Something More Than This
by Neva
Summary: Set between the seasons, this is the sequel to Shaky Ground. Nightmares, guilt, deception, and Jean's rebellious sister are some of the events propelling the X-men toward battle with an enemy they never saw coming.
1. Prologue

2evolutionfic

A/N: With a sequel in demand, what else could I do but write one? I'm not going to pretend that I'm good at writing Brotherhood fics. They seem to be All the Rage right now, and the authors are much more talented than I am. The good news is, with everyone rooting for the bad guys, it means that we're rooting against Xavier. Which, of course, is no problem for me. Enough of my useless rambling -- on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men Evolution characters. Which means that Lance still eludes my grasp. I'm still waiting for the news that hell has frozen over.   
  
Dedication: For those who liked the first one.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the darkest part of the night, when if you chance to wake up you wake to total silence, sleep did not come easily to several of the Xavier Institute's residents. Lingering pain from that day's training session kept Alex Summers awake long past the time when he would usually be dreaming of beautiful beach girls. Anyone listening to Logan muttering in his sleep would be unable to decipher his words, much less guess that he was cursing the scientists who had torn apart his life.  
  
And in yet another bedroom, a usually sound sleeper was struggling with nightmares of her own. She hadn't remembered her dreams since she was little, and, in fact, when she woke up the next morning, she wouldn't remember this one either. But although she didn't know it, she'd been visited by the same one almost every night for the past summer.  
  
Voices were speaking to her, quietly at first, then more insistently. One was trying to get her to listen; it held a note of despair that made her want to cry out. The other speaker was attempting to silence it. _She doesn't want to hear,_ he said. _She's safe here, and that's all that matters._   
  
She couldn't hear what he said next, and there was no need. His soft, compelling voice wove a sticky web around her, and although she tried to escape, something told her how much easier it would be to stay, how much easier it would be to relax and not think anymore, to just let the dream continue...  
  
She opened her eyes with a start. Her room was bathed in darkness, and she could just make out Rogue's shape in the other bed. She had long since trained herself to keep from screaming as she woke.  
  
**  
  
Outside of town, in a room whose messiness had once been criticized by the only person he had ever let himself love, Lance Alvers was snoring peacefully. He never remembered his dreams either... and he had grown far too used to nightmares.


	2. Life Continues

2evolutionfic1

A/N: So, who do you want Rogue to hook up with, if anyone? I have certain leanings toward Rogue/Alex, but I'm not sure. My mind is open enough to accept your suggestions, but not so open as to let certain people in uninvited.  
  
Chapter 1: Life Continues  
  
Sometimes Rogue felt like the butt of an extremely lame practical joke. One of those jokes that everyone was in on except her, and nobody understood why she didn't think it was funny, not even those who knew that she didn't have much of a sense of humor.  
  
She knew that some people took a long time to get over practical jokes, but she'd be dealing with this one for the rest of her life. Maybe it would be better to learn to laugh at her situation, but somehow it was never the slightest bit funny.  
  
Not when she had to pretend she didn't _want_ to get close to someone, so she wouldn't have to worry about hurting them. If they knew that she wanted love sometimes (how, or with whom -- she'd figure that out later), or guessed that she had emotions, they'd feel sorry for her.  
  
Not when she knew that letting herself be converted by that smooth-talking, mind-bending stuffed shirt on wheels had been the only way to save herself. If nothing else, seeing Lance and Kitty together again would mean that Xavier had been thwarted, something that he might not even know was possible at this point.  
  
Not when she felt like her life was an endless string of secrets. Hide her powers from her friends back home, hide her continuing loyalty to the Brotherhood after the first tentative connections with the X-men had been made. Hide what she knew about her friend (?) and roommate, or at least what she strongly suspected.  
  
_Does he know I know?_ she found herself wondering. _Is he just playing with me? Maybe the only reason he doesn't take Suitable Action against me is that he knows I won't tell anyone. Who would believe me?   
_  
That was what kept her from speaking up.  
  
That was what gave her one more thing to hide.  
  
And that was what made her stay, instead of returning to the family that would probably accept her now that Mystique was missing-presumed-dead.  
  
She sighed and slumped backward on the bench. She'd been more or less sitting in the same place since she'd finished her homework.  
  
Rogue, we're going in to dinner. Are you coming?  
  
She looked up. Scott was making their way toward her, Alex trailing behind him. Have I been out here that long? she asked.  
  
Alex grinned. Yeah. Thinking deep thoughts?  
  
You could say that. To Scott, I'm not really hungry.  
  
He considered this. Okay. Come in soon, though. Then his mouth formed what might be mistaken for a smile as he added, And he was gone.  
  
Alex stayed behind for a moment. Your name's Kate? he asked, puzzled.  
  
What? No, he just calls me that. It's kinda complicated.  
  
He paused. I'm glad _one_ of the girls in this place actually thinks, though. Has your friend Kitty ever made a decision more serious that what color nail polish to wear?  
  
You'd be surprised, Rogue muttered.  
  
I'll believe it when I see it, Alex shot back. Listen, the others are waiting up for me. I'll see you inside.  
  
See you, Rogue echoed to his retreating back.  
  
He wasn't a bad kid, she reflected. A little too eager to please his long-lost brother and new-found family, but at least he still had some amount of free spirit left. She wished she had someone to bet with on how long that would last. Probably not very long. She could speak from experience on that count.


	3. Rock Bottom

2evolutionfic2

A/N: I'm glad other people like the Rogue/Alex pairing. It'll happen, eventually. This is a short and boring chapter, taking a brief look inside the brain of Lance. Better that we do it than Xavier. Thanks for reviewing, by the way. I love you guys!  
  
Chapter 2: Rock Bottom  
  
As Lance was leaving the last class of the day that Friday, looking forward to a weekend full of blessed freedom, his teacher called, Mr. Alvers, may I have a word with you?  
  
Lance stalked back into the room. Damn.   
  
You're not in trouble. Not yet, anyway. Mrs. Livingston gave what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.   
  
Lance returned her gaze, stone-faced. _No pun intended,_ he thought. _For once._ What then?  
  
I've seen tremendous potential from you... when you actually bother to come to class and open your mouth, that is.  
  
Lance could sense what was coming next. His two least favorite words.  
  
If you'd just apply yourself...  
  
Yup.  
  
...then I think we could expect great things from you.  
  
_You'll see great things from me one day, you dried-up witch-with-a-B. One day, when pitiful humans like yourself are the oppressed ones instead of us._ Then he shook his head. Why was he even bothering to think along these lines anymore? Both the leader of the Brotherhood and the power behind the throne were...who knew where they were, and he and his friends (such as they were) could barely handle their own lives, much less worry about ruining other people's.  
  
...plans for the future? Mrs. Livingston was saying.  
  
  
  
Do... you... have... any... plans... for... the... future? the teacher enunciated.  
  
You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm thinking about it.  
  
In spite of your past... problems, I'm prepared to expect a lot from you. That's all.  
  
Lance couldn't get out of there fast enough. He had no idea how she'd gotten it into her head that he had any potential for anything. Not that potential was something he wanted.  
  
  
  
He turned around. Pietro had materialized by his side.   
  
The same thing we do every night, Pinky, Lance said in what he thought was a very passable Brain imitation. Try to take over the world!  
  
Pietro acknowledged. Typecasting's everything, I guess. Before Lance could retaliate, he held up his hands. Kidding-kidding-kidding! In all seriousness, want to head into town and check out the girls? Unless you're still mooning over Kitty.  
  
Lance jerked back in surprise. No way. I'm Avalanche, man. I don't moon over anyone.  
  
Pietro said, and was gone in a blur.  
  
It was true. He had never mooned over Kitty, and didn't intend to start now. He missed her -- he'd willingly admit that to himself, if not to anyone else. But against his better judgment, he was following Rogue's advice and staying in Bayville on the outside chance that Kitty would wake up and smell the oatmeal, and realize where -- and with whom -- she belonged.  
  
It was lucky he had other things to occupy his time, though. He had never been one to stay fixed on one thing.  
  
And he didn't intend to start now.


	4. Footsteps In The Night

2evolutionfic3

A/N: I haven't posted for the last few days for reasons including (but not necessarily limited to) history papers, social problems, and a muse who takes great delight in literally messing with my head. Not to mention the fact that I'm having a hard time deciding What Happens Next. Can anyone help me?  
  
Chapter 3: Footsteps In The Night  
  
The dream faded again, but this time Kitty didn't awaken to the darkness of her room, but to the dimly lit hallway just outside. Someone had her by the shoulders and had apparently shaken her awake. This time, she did scream.  
  
Calm down already! Rogue hissed.  
  
W-what am I doing out here? Kitty managed.  
  
You walked in your sleep. Rogue's sleepy, irritated expression was gradually replaced by one resembling concern. Phased through the door, and -- this with a glance over Kitty's shoulder, as doors began to open and heads to peer out -- woke everyone else up, looks like.  
  
Whuzza goin' on? Alex mumbled sleepily. He was joined by a rapidly growing cluster of faces.  
  
Vat are you two doing out here?  
  
Should I go tell the professor?  
  
What is it, Captain? Are we under attack?  
  
Scott was in his element. Yes, one of you go tell him, he commanded. Right now. How anyone managed to take him seriously when he was dressed in nothing but Daffy Duck boxers and his sunglasses was completely beyond Rogue, but she let it go.  
  
I am already here, Xavier announced. The small crowd parted so he could move closer to Kitty. What happened?  
  
I woke up, Rogue began truthfully, and the door was closed, but Kitty was gone. I found her wandering around out here.  
  
You mean she was sleepwalking? Scott exclaimed.  
  
_Inspector Obvious strikes again,_ Rogue thought.   
  
Hey, like, don't talk about me like I'm not here! Kitty protested.  
  
Then why don't you speak for yourself? Xavier asked her.  
  
I was just having a nightmare, that's all. I didn't know I was sleepwalking. I've never done it before.  
  
What was your nightmare about?  
  
I was being chased. Kitty frowned, although it wasn't clear whether it was from trying to remember or her puzzlement at Xavier's question. Someone was trying to catch me and lock me up. And... never mind. Was she turning pink?  
  
Kurt asked curiously, coming a little more awake.  
  
Well, this is going to sound stupid, but I think Lance was in it.  
  
Kurt's face took on an immediate expression of distaste. Ven is he just going to leave us alone?  
  
Kurt, don't forget that Lance hurt Kitty deeply, Xavier chided. To Kitty, Do you remember anything else?  
  
No. It's okay now, I think. I'm, like, sorry I woke everyone up.  
  
Looks like I've got some competition in the nightmare department, half-pint, Logan remarked.  
  
**  
  
Kitty slept soundly for the rest of the night, but Xavier was kept awake for a long time afterward. The nightmares were a side effect he hadn't counted on. Certainly Scott never had them, or if he was visited by distressing dreams, they usually recalled the plane crash that had taken his parents from him. It was certainly a pity, but as far as Xavier was concerned, such dreams were not threatening in the least.  
  
This, however, was a new development. Xavier had known that he could not completely erase Kitty's love for Lance, but he had not expected her subconscious to speak out so strongly in her sleep. If this continued, would she begin to grow suspicious? Would he have to take further action?  
  
In the beginning, he had wondered whether what he had done had been completely necessary. After some time with those she had always considered her family, Kitty would probably have made her own decision to stay with the X-men. And if she found out, at this point...  
  
Yet, if he had had any reservations about what he had done, the incident on Asteroid M had cured them. Beating the odds had come dangerously close to costing the team their leader. True, Scott had stayed, and brought a new member with him as a bonus, but that particular battle had been a grim reminder of how easy it was for even the most loyal follower of the cause to be swayed to darker purposes.  
  
Keeping Kitty on the right side would, in the long run, benefit the dream, and that was all that mattered. The end -- and a noble end it still was -- justified the means. He had already nearly lost one of his X-men. There was no way he was going to risk it happening again.  
  
A/N: This segment was extremely fun to write. I love making Xavier all twisted! Well, are you going to just sit there, or are you going to review? 


	5. Always an Outcast

2evolutionfic4

A/N: Here, we meet (yay!) a new mutant character. She isn't exactly mine, but... well, you'll see.  
  
Chapter 4: New Faces  
  
Rogue found herself back on her favorite bench the next day. She liked it there; separated from everything, where she could watch the action but not be close enough to be considered part of it.  
  
Which she now barely considered herself.  
  
_Step one, sugah -- tell someone. Step two: Get the hell out of here.  
_  
Who could she tell, though? When it came down to listening to Xavier, who had saved them all and trained them to fight for a better future, and the sulky little Brotherhood refugee whom few of them had trusted in the first place, there was no contest. They all believed that Xavier could do no wrong, even when he did things that were inexcusable, like making Rogue the enemy in simulations and lying about why... or erasing the knowledge of mutants from people's minds... or warping Kitty into hating the one person who had ever let her be herself.  
  
And as for getting out of here... Rogue knew she couldn't do that. As the only sane student left, she knew that she had to stay and watch out for the others. Kitty... and Kurt... and Jean... and Scott... and Alex...  
  
As if her thoughts of him had conjured him up, he stepped through the thick tangle of honeysuckle that partially concealed the bench, and plopped down beside her. What's up?  
  
she said evasively.  
  
So, what did happen last night? Alex went on, apparently not taking the hint.  
  
Kitty was freaking out.  
  
Does she do that a lot? he asked curiously.  
  
Nah, this was the first time. I guess we all have nightmares, though.  
  
Tell me about it, Alex remarked.  
  
She knew that she'd have to ask whether she liked it or not. She hated that. What are yours about?  
  
My parents, he replied tersely.  
  
Rogue nodded, remembering what she had only just learned about the plane from which Scott and Alex had jumped. She wondered why it had never before occurred to her to ask what had happened. It had just never seemed all that important; sometimes the very idea that Scott could have had a life other than the one he led now was downright ridiculous.  
  
When I fell in with the Brotherhood, it was like a dream come true, Alex was saying now. There were finally other people like me, and someone who could help me understand what I was. How could I have been so stupid?  
  
_Well, I was right. It didn't take long at all._ It's okay, she said. You jumped at the chance for acceptance. Sometimes, you just have to grab what you can take.  
  
Like you've had to do that.  
  
What makes you think I haven't? she shot back.  
  
Well, you're here now, aren't you?  
  
She allowed this a smile. What makes you think it was only once?  
  
So what happened?  
  
Before she could answer, new footsteps approached. Rogue's head shot up instinctively.  
  
The newcomer was a short, slender auburn-haired girl carrying a travel bag. Rogue had never seen her before, but there was something in her face that was strikingly familiar.  
  
Is this the Xavier Institute? she asked.  
  
It is, Rogue said warily.  
  
The girl's eyes darted from side to side. I need to talk to Professor Xavier, or to my sister, if she's still here.  
  
Rogue and Alex exchanged looks. Your... sister? he repeated. Sorry, but I think we missed something. Who are you?  
  
said the new girl, seeming to have regained some of her composure. My name's Sara. Sara Grey.  
  
A/N: I didn't get to see the Evolution season premiere (sob!) but a friend told me what I had missed. Apparently, Xavier decided to do some memory-erasing. Now, this was only comfirming what I already knew about him (that he was a manipulative control freak with the superhuman power to justify anything) and that his actions were similar to those he took in one of my posted fics (shameless plugs, love'em or leave'em). But I want to know what you-all think. ::Assumes trashy talk-show host voice:: Has our favorite wise old guy crossed the line? You decide!  
  
  
  



	6. A Blast From The Past

evolutionfic5

A/N: If you tell me that Sara's too powerful, I'll hunt you down and throttle you. Neva's Mary Sue Rule is that she can have more than one power if they're sort of connected.  
  
Chapter 5: A Blast From The Past  
  
A few months ago, Sara would have walked on her hands over hot coals before turning to Jean for help. Before she'd say that her perfect sister, the object of her parents love, praise, and, when her powers had surfaced, sympathy, was right again. She knew from fifteen years of experience that grovelling only made it worse, and she wasn't going to do that if she could help it. Not even now, when it was beginning to look like she had no choice.  
  
Wait. Strike that. She could have hit the road on her own, fending for herself instead of seeking shelter here. And looking at the cluster of faces, some definitely freakier than others, she was beginning to thing that that would have been preferable to this place.  
  
She sat there in her chair with what she hoped was a defiant expression on her face, daring the weirdo in the wheelchair to say something.  
  
And so he did. Sara, I am Professor Xavier. I take it you are Jean's sister?  
  
Sara replied in the affirmative.  
  
And you're a mutant?  
  
If memory serves me, Sara replied. When she'd told her parents, they'd replied with a barely disguised See how you like it. If she'd started denouncing freaks in order to anger the rest of her family (and she used the term loosely), she had certainly accomplished her goal.  
  
Jean's lovely face took on an expression of dismay. Sara, if you'd written or called --  
  
I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, Sara confessed. _When she turned out to be a mutant, they fussed over her,_ she recalled. _When the same thing happened to me, it was, Serves you right for all the things you said about them._ She knew what she had done. It probably did serve her right. And she was sorry.  
  
Jean said, nodding.  
  
Sara winced. Please don't do that. I guess it's kind of hypocritical for me to hate people reading my mind, but... She shrugged. It just weirds me out.  
  
You, like, get used to it here, said a girl with a brown ponytail.  
  
Speak for yourself, Kitty, said her sullen-looking friend. The ponytailed girl elbowed her.  
  
Even with that in mind, we've had a recent problem with spies, Xavier said regretfully. (An expression of unmistakeable sadness crossed Kitty's face at this.) People who pretended to join us while hiding their true natures.  
  
I get it, I get it. Sara sighed, trying not to be reminded of all the times Jean had blabbed her sister's secrets out loud and pretended it was an accident. Let's get this over with.  
  
Thank you. Xavier sat very still for a moment, and Sara tried to concentrate on something besides the all-too-familiar feeling of someone walking around inside your head. Or not walking, in his case. Whatever. After a moment, he told the others, It appears that Sara has the power to enter and influence dreams.  
  
I _am_ still here.  
  
And I think that she will make a valuable member of the team despite her past difficulties with her sister, Xavier went on as if Sara hadn't spoken.  
  
Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about a team? I came here to patch things up with-- (she edited out Ms. Perfect with some amount of difficulty) -- with Jean, and to learn how to not drop into people's heads when they're sleeping. I did not come here to... She paused. What is it you think I came here to do?  
  
I'll show you where you'll be staying, Jean said, rising quickly. And I'll explain on the way. I'm glad you're here, she added in an undertone as the two of them walked out the door.  
  
Despite herself, Sara nodded. And after a long explanation, she had to admit that it probably wouldn't be all that bad here. After all, she'd have people who accepted her, and a chance to learn to control powers that had always seemed more of a burden than anything else. Not to mention a new beginning. Maybe.


	7. Pizza and Plots

2evolutionfic6

Chapter 6: Pizza and Plots  
  
As the self-proclaimed leader, Lance had made an executive decision that the Brotherhood needed a morale boost -- namely, some pizza that was above refrigerator temperature. It certainly put the others -- especially Fred -- in a better mood. Did you talk to them about naming a pizza after me? he asked with his mouth full.  
  
Like the Blob Special? Pietro made a face.  
  
Something like that, yeah.  
  
I have some Important News, Lance announced.  
  
  
  
I don't know if any of you noticed, but there's a new girl sitting with the X-Geeks.  
  
Toad asked.  
  
So, every time they've let someone new in, that someone's been in Spandex before the week was out.  
  
Pietro sounded skeptical.  
  
Got a problem with that? Lance shot back. Fact: our leaders are missing-presumed-dead. Fact: there are already twice as many X-Geeks as there are of us, and they're better organized and have all the cool gadgets. Fact: until Mystique shows her scaly blue face, I'm in charge. And I say we need more allies.  
  
Pietro sighed.   
  
What do we know about her? Toad inquired.  
  
Her name's Sara. Apparently -- and you guys are gonna like this -- she's Jean's little sister.  
  
I'm intrigued.  
  
Rumor has it that the two of them don't get along, but you know what kind of effect that place can have on people's attitudes.  
  
Toad agreed. Get along, or else.  
  
Lance said bitterly. So one of us has gotta talk to her before she gets sucked in. Pietro, that would be you.  
  
Why me? Why can't you do it?  
  
Don't ya know? Toad snickered. He doesn't want to make Kitty jealous.  
  
You're still stuck on her? Lance, how many times do you have to hear She hates your guts' before you get it?  
  
Xavier is --  
  
Controlling her mind, and you're going to be her Sir Lancey-Boy and rush in to save her, Pietro finished. We know, we know. You had a thing for her -- fine. But she thinks she's too good for you. It was his turn to snicker. And she's probably right.  
  
Lance ignored that. So, are we decided? Apparently, they were. Good. This is going to work. I know it is.  
  
**  
  
Pietro cornered the new girl as she was walking toward the cafeteria. He had figured that nobody who was related to Jean Grey could be bad-looking, but he was stunned anyway. Sara had the same red hair as Jean, and there was a definite resemblance in their features, but her face had a sharper cast to it, a Don't Mess With Me expression that Ms. Perfect definitely lacked, and, in Pietro's humble opinion, made this girl all the more attractive. He zipped over to her, blocking the door to the lunchroom.   
  
She gazed at him coolly.   
  
You're Sara?  
  
  
  
I'm Pietro. How-do-you-like-it-here?  
  
If you want the honest truth, it's not all that bad, she admitted. I thought it'd take a while to fit in, but Jean and the others have been so _nice._ She said the last word like it disgusted her.  
  
No question about it now -- he was more than interested. _Remember what you gotta do. Get her on your side. Open with a comment about the X-Geeks._ So, you've been hanging with the Xavier crowd? he asked, fake-casually.  
  
Is that what they call them here?  
  
That's what they call them in mixed company, Pietro said dryly. He had no idea where any of this was coming from, but he hoped he could keep it up. How 'bout you sit with us today?  
  
Us who?  
  
Me, Lance, Todd, Freddy, he clarified, jerking his thumb into the crowded room. Back there.  
  
She considered it. Sure, why not?  
  
Sara, what are you doing? a new voice demanded. Pietro groaned inwardly. Leave it to Shades to interrupt a conversion-in-progress.  
  
Sara turned to Scott. she said stiffly.  
  
I can see that.  
  
_Oh, please. How obvious can you get, Summers? _ Get lost, Pietro snapped.  
  
Scott returned, leading Sara away. She turned back once. I'll see you later, Peter.  
  
He didn't even bother to correct her.  
  
Once they were back at the table with the others, Sara turned on Scott. What was that all about?  
  
You don't want to get mixed up with that crowd, Scott said in a voice that clearly conveyed that the subject was closed.  
  
She wasn't letting it go that easily. Who says?  
  
I say, Scott said firmly.   
  
The professor says, Jean added. We've been fighting the Brotherhood since the beginning, and even with their leaders gone, they're still dangerous. If you want to be one of the X-men, you'll stay away from them.  
  
Before Sara could open her mouth, another voice spoke up. Scott, like, don't be a jerk. I can see why she'd be into them.  
  
I wasn't being a jerk, Kitty. Scott sounded annoyed.  
  
Good. Don't be, then. Give us a chance to choose our own friends, okay? Kitty punctuated this statement with a ferocious bite of apple.  
  
Scott looked extremely disgruntled. It suited him. As Sara dug into her own lunch, she looked at Kitty and mouthed,   



	8. Here In The Dark

2evolutionfic7

A/N: I honestly do not know what to do about this story. I am setting it earlier to avoid plot holes, but my future as an Evolution author depends on whether I ever get to see the show again, which looks iffy. Don't worry, I'll finish this one at least.   
  
Chapter 7: Here In The Dark  
  
You're worried about Sara, Jean stated as she floated her hairbrush off the dresser and caught it.  
  
And you're not? Scott replied. She has an attitude yay big. She doesn't respect what we're standing for. She's an easy target for the Brotherhood.  
  
You are so paranoid.  
  
Jean, you saw the way she was talking to Pietro. After the whole thing with Lance, we can't be too careful. He hadn't been particularly fond of being called a jerk by Kitty, either, but there was no way he was going to bring that up. They had enough worries as it was. This obviously means they're sure enough of themselves to start recruiting again.  
  
Sara has a lot of trials and prejudices to overcome, Jean reminded him. You can't expect her to decide where she belongs right away. I grew up with her, remember? She's incredibly stubborn.  
  
Don't you want to see her on our side? When Alex and I found each other again, the most important thing to either of us was sticking together.  
  
He and Rogue seem to be bonding, she said with a smile. I never thought I'd live to see the day.  
  
He didn't want to think about that right now. Do you want what's best for the team?  
  
Jean sighed. Of course I do. But I also want what's best for Sara. I don't want to force her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. I know you have this whole must-watch-out-for-everyone complex, but do me a favor and let her go her own way. I know she'll make the right decision. And she kissed him.  
  
Scott found himself smiling. Don't change the subject.   
  
**  
  
The voice was all around him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd tried running, but the voice followed him wherever he went. If it was silent for just one minute, Scott didn't know what he'd do. Run like hell, probably. No matter where he ended up, it had to be better than here.  
  
You don't want to run, the voice warned.  
  
What makes you so sure?  
  
I've done nothing to hurt you.   
  
You lied to us! Scott barely recognized the angry, accusing voice as belonging to anyone he knew, much less to himself. He couldn't remember being this angry at anyone, not even Logan. Which he almost would have preferred that this point, because being enraged with Logan was something he was used to. Something that made sense. You've been warping our minds for who knows how long, and I haven't been able to say anything.  
  
Well, naturally, the voice said calmly.  
  
I never thought I'd be saying this to you. But you can't control us anymore.   
  
I don't understand what all this is about. Surely you can't be unhappy, Cyclops. You are our leader. We support you and listen to you, and you give us order in all this chaos. To turn your back on this is an error I cannot led you make. And besides, I hardly think that you're in a position to tell me what I can or can't do.  
  
_And what makes you think you are?_ Scott wanted to ask, but his voice was stifled again, his eyes blinded even from the half-sight he'd been cursed with, and he knew he wouldn't have been able to run even if he had thought it would do any good.  
  
His room came into dim red focus around him, as did Jean's beautiful sleeping face. They had been spending more and more nights in each other's rooms, despite the assorted snickers from the younger students. And now her eyes were open and the only voice speaking to him was hers, asking if he was all right. I heard you calling out.  
  
I'm okay, Scott managed.   
  
She smiled slightly. First Logan, then Kitty, now you. Maybe it's contagious. What was yours about?  
  
I don't remember. And he didn't. Something about being chased, being unable to run, but everyone had those kinds of dreams. It was already fading, but clearly she had gotten some scattered images from his mind.  
  
Just like Kitty. Her smile turned into a frown. I should tell the professor about this. If you're both having similar nightmares, there could be a connection.  
  
Relief quickly overcame the horror that Scott instinctively felt at this statement. Good idea, he said. I'm okay now. Really.  
  
  
  
He was still holding her when she drifted off again. For some reason, he felt an absurd need to protect her from whatever chased him in the dark.  
  
If it hadn't gotten her already.  
  



	9. A Wall Between Us

2evolutionfic8

Chapter 8: A Wall Between Us  
  
I thought I'd find you here, said Alex, sitting on the bench next to her.  
  
Rogue looked up and almost smiled. I never thought of myself as the predictable one.  
  
So which one' are you?  
  
She shrugged. The silent one. The detached one. It's easier that way.  
  
To stay detached.  
  
  
  
Alex scratched his ear. Will you be too busy being attached this weekend?  
  
I'll have to check my schedule, she half-kidded, uneasy about his question.   
  
I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go do something.  
  
Maybe. I'll ask Kitty and Sara if they're interested.  
  
He shook his head. No, I mean without them. Just you and me.  
  
Are you asking me on a date? Rogue asked suspiciously.  
  
If that helps.  
  
Dating is a normal teenage thing. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a normal teenager.  
  
Hey, you think I am? Alex asked with a grin. He had a great smile, she had to admit that. You think any of us are? Just because Scott has a major stick up you-know-where doesn't mean the rest of us have to. We could go to a movie, pretend that we're not freaks for one evening. I promise I won't expect a kiss or anything like that.  
  
What harm could it do, anyway? At least it would take her mind off the Kitty/Lance situation. And the Xavier situation. Sure, I guess it would be okay.  
  
**  
  
Sara's and Kitty's chemistry books were open, but they had spent more time talking than they had studying. By the way, Sara said presently, thanks for sticking up for me. If I had to hear either one of them start one more sentence with, The professor says,' I thought I'd crack.  
  
It's just the way he is, Kitty explained.  
  
What's the way he is? Being Xavier's little puppy dog? See Scott run. Scott runs fast. Run, Scott, run!' And what's the deal about not being able to talk to that white-haired kid and his friends?  
  
There's this whole ongoing feud between the X-men and the Brotherhood, Kitty answered. They're trying to take over the world, we're trying to stop them. That kind of thing. She said it like it was no big deal. What was with these people? Why do you ask?  
  
No reason.  
  
Let me give you some advice, okay? If one of them is interested in you, or if you think you might be interested in him, get over it before it turns into anything more serious. Falling in love with you sworn enemy may sound cool in stories, but it's a lot more complicated in the real world. And it always ends badly.  
  
I suppose that you're speaking from experience.  
  
You suppose right, Kitty said with a sad smile.  
  
So who was it? No answer. Come on, no way is your story the most sordid one in this place.  
  
His name is Lance, she said resignedly. I met him when... when I first found out about my powers. He was the only one who understood.  
  
He's not a mutant, too, is he? Sara asked in disbelief.  
  
They all are. You didn't know that?  
  
Now I do. Things were beginning to fall into place now. Go on. So what can this Lance guy do?  
  
He can cause earthquakes and stuff like that. He was sort of a rebel without a cause. One of those people who doesn't need anyone else and lives to make trouble. But he helped me understand what was happening to me, and he made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore. This was before I found out he was using me.  
  
That's sad, Sara said truthfully.  
  
It is. Unfortunately, it's not the end of the story. And she explained how Lance had been brought to the school pretending that he had changed sides, how she had fallen for him all over again, and how he had been lying to her all along. She had forgiven him, but the others hadn't, so she had run away. There was this huge battle, she finished, and Lance knew that I wouldn't stay with him. So he made this gigantic rock knock me out. Later, I found out that he'd tried to kill me. She looked like she was about to cry. You must think I'm really pathetic. I let him trick me. Twice.  
  
You're not pathetic, Sara said, even though she sort of saw where Kitty was coming from there. You liked him. A lot. She paused, wondered whether what she wanted to say was going to get her in trouble (she'd never wondered that before), and said it anyway. It sounds like you still do.  
  
What? You're crazy.  
  
So they tell me.  
  
Lance and his friends go against everything we stand for, Kitty said firmly. They're the sworn enemies of the X-men, and he's tried to hurt us again and again. I couldn't like him even if I wanted to.  
  
_You keep talking about what they've done to your little team,_ Sara thought. T_hey're the group's sworn enemies, they've tried to hurt all of you. Scott and my sister dearest were the same way. Gods and their mothers-in-law, doesn't anyone in this place think for themselves?_


	10. Trying To Get Through

2evolutionfic9

Chapter 9: Trying To Get Through  
  
I didn't even know you had a skirt, said Sara, eyeing Rogue's outfit.  
  
I don't. It's Kitty's. You think I'd ever wear something like this? I don't even know why I bothered changing.  
  
This isn't your first date, is it? Sara asked curiously.  
  
Rogue said stiffly. It's not. So I don't see why you two are making such a big deal out of it.  
  
Don't look at me! Sara held up her hands. Kitty's the one who attacked you with her makeup case.  
  
I just thought she'd like to be seen in a color besides black, Kitty defended herself.   
  
I don't understand what's wrong with the way I usually dress! It's the only way Alex has ever seen me. Rogue stared at her reflection. Besides, you know I don't like exposing this much skin.  
  
Listen to me, said Kitty firmly. Alex, like, knows about your problem, and he's obviously okay with it, or he wouldn't have asked you out.  
  
I'm tempting him by dressing like this. I don't like it. It's not me. Rogue stood up. Gimme my clothes.  
  
Rogue --  
  
Don't mess with me, Kitty. I'm too nervous and I might do something I'll regret later. Give them, please.  
  
Kitty obeyed, reluctantly.  
  
Thank you. I don't even know why I'm doing this, Rogue grumbled as she tugged on her black pants and black top. It wasn't that she didn't like Alex. She definitely did. But she hadn't let herself get close to anyone since before she could remember. She _liked_ the way things were going.  
  
_Relax,_ she told herself. _It's just one date. Hopefully he'll realize that anything resembling an ordinary relationship with this girl is impossible.  
  
And if he doesn't?  
_  
**  
  
You look great, Alex said as he and Rogue walked toward town. The night was warm and smelled like wood smoke. The stars were just beginning to come out.  
  
_Ha_, she thought to Kitty. _I told you so._ I think.  
  
You sound nervous.  
  
You could say that, she replied. You probably think I'm a total wuss.  
  
What do you mean, a total wuss? You're with the X-men, aren't you?  
  
_I rest my case. _ Yeah. I guess. We'd better hurry if we're still planning on catching that movie.  
  
Last I checked, we were.  
  
Nobody in the theater gave them a second glance. _Well, of course not,_ she thought. _To them, we're just a goth girl and her boyfriend on a date._ _No big deal.   
_  
The movie was some science-fiction concoction about aliens who crash-landed on a farm in Nebraska and inhabited the bodies of several hillbillies. Rogue actually found it more funny than frightening, and had to pinch herself several times to keep from laughing out loud. Alex, however, was entranced. She knew that was supposed to make her want to laugh harder, but somehow it just wasn't funny.  
  
You're into that kind of stuff? she asked him after it was over and they were walking together down the sidewalk. Aliens and stuff?   
  
Alex gave an embarrassed grin. Yeah. It's always been kind of my thing.  
  
Don't look like I caught you with your pants down, she teased. I think it's sweet. She caught a glimpse of their reflection in a store window and stopped to gaze at it for a while. _Look at us. The boy who never grew up and the girl who had to grow up too fast.  
_  
When Scott and I were little, we used to hold intergalactic battles in our backyard. Good against evil. Three guesses which one he wanted to be.  
  
And the first two don't count, Rogue added.  
  
I don't remember a whole lot about when I was a kid, but I do remember how even then, he was so into being the hero that it was scary.  
  
It's still scary, she said, but for a different reason. Alex looked at her quizically. Never mind. I used to always want to see an alien, though.  
  
Don't you still?  
  
I see one in the mirror every day. She grinned unexpectedly. I got all the weirdness I want right here on earth. We're all the aliens, Alex.  
  
You don't have to feel like that.  
  
No, _you_ don't have to feel like that, she corrected him. Neither do Kitty or Jean or Evan. Or Sara. But people like me and Scott and Kurt, we have to be careful all the time. You guys have it easy. Then she cast down her eyes. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry.   
  
If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't having that much fun.  
  
I know, she said sadly. I'm sorry.  
  
I was hoping we could be normal teenagers for just one evening.  
  
Sometimes I think it would be asking too much to be a normal teenager for just one second, she shot back. Especially in that place.  
  
You really have an attitude about staying there, don't you?  
  
Everyone seems to like it so much. She wouldn't look at him. Maybe it's just 'cause I'm automatically repelled by anything that everyone around me likes, or suspicious when everyone was happy. She was really glad that Alex wasn't a telepath, because she was sure her brain was flashing BLATANT LIAR in bright green neon. Remember when we were talking about how I was the silent one?  
  
  
  
It's the role I've slipped into, because that's how everyone sees me. After a while, I get so used to projecting that image that I start to believe it. Everyone has their own niche. If you haven't found yours, just wait. She found herself struck, suddenly, by an inexplicable need to tell him everything, and had to bite her lip again, this time to keep her suspicions about Xavier (except were they really still just suspicions?) on the inside. Where they belonged. I'm sorry this has been such a bummer, Alex. You don't deserve it. _You don't deserve me.  
_  
He showed no signs of being upset, which she thought was nothing short of a miracle. Let's go home.  
  
They didn't speak much on the way back. Rogue's eyes remained firmly fixed on the ground, and Alex found himself wishing she would raise her head so he could look into them. A disastrous date like this should have clued him in that nothing was ever going to happen between them. It should have changed everything. But as far as his feelings for Rogue were concerned, it didn't change a thing.


	11. Dream On

2evolutionfic10

Chapter 10: Dream On  
  
How'd it go? Sara asked.  
  
I don't want to talk about it, Rogue muttered. She didn't even know why she'd gone along with this. It had been a mistake. But the problem wasn't that she didn't like Alex.  
  
The problem was that she did.  
  
Part of it was that he hadn't been there when they were fighting to recruit her, so she sort of had a fresh start with him. Part of it was that his life had been as messed up as hers. But most of all, she liked spending time with someone who saw _her_, not an asset for the greater good.  
  
Remind me never to pursue a guy while I'm in this place, said Sara. She indicated the other bed, on which Kitty was sprawled, still dressed except for her shoes. She fell asleep waiting for you.  
  
Shall we wake her up?  
  
Sara leaned over to shake the other girl. Rise and shine, she said softly. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than her surroundings dimmed and faded...  
  
...to be replaced by a shadowy corridor that resembled one of the back halls of the school. _Oh, no,_ Sara thought. _Not again!_  
  
She wasn't alone, either. A dim figure was running toward her, and when it grew closer, she realized that it was Kitty, who looked utterly terrified. Sara called. Stop! It's okay, it's just me. No response. Sara caught Kitty's wrist before she could run past her.  
  
Kitty blinked, confused. Sara, what are you doing here? Where's Lance?  
  
  
  
He was here just a second ago. But that's not all we have to worry about. Someone's following me, and I'm scared.  
  
Who's following you?  
  
If I tell you, Kitty said frantically, you'll think I'm crazy.  
  
You're dreaming, Sara explained. Nothing sounds too crazy in dreams. Who's chasing you?  
  
The same person who's out to control us. Let's move!  
  
Who's following us? Sara wailed, but she already half knew. As they ran, the doors on either side of them seemed to zoom in the opposite direction, to rush away into the darkness behind them.  
  
Leave her, a voice commanded, and Sara, not normally the type to lapse into cliches, was chilled to the bone. She belongs to us.  
  
Sara turned to Kitty. You have to wake up, now! It's the only way to get away from him!  
  
You don't understand! Kitty protested. It's too late --  
  
Don't ask questions, just do it! Sara screamed, and a second later, she was back in her room, her hand on Kitty's shoulder. The other girl's eyes were wide with fright, and it took Sara a moment to realize that the fright was not directed at her, but at someone behind her.  
  
That someone turned out to be Xavier.


	12. Almost Caught

2evolutionfic11

Chapter 11: Almost Caught  
  
For a moment, Sara thought that she was still in the dream. Then she realized that her situation was all too real... and no less confusing.  
  
I went to get someone, Rogue said helplessly. I didn't know what to do. Kitty was screaming, and Sara was just sitting there. I couldn't get her to answer me. I'm sorry, guys.  
  
You don't need to be sorry, Rogue. You did the right thing. Xavier sounded puzzled.   
  
It was a nightmare, Sara contributed. I saw it.  
  
Kitty nodded. It was the same as before. The dark hallway, the feeling of being chased, everything.  
  
Scott, whose appearance Sara hadn't even noticed, winced. Are you sure that's all you remember? he asked urgently.  
  
The voice was saying, She belongs to us.' I didn't recognize it, though.  
  
It's all over now, Kitty, Xavier said in his best soothing voice. You're safe. It was just a dream. Sara's skin crawled, and Rogue didn't look too happy either, but Kitty's eyes closed again and she nodded.  
  
I wouldn't be too sure, Scott spoke up. For the first time since Sara had known him, he looked visibly shaken.  
  
Why is that?   
  
Scott hesitated before replying, Because I've been having the same kinds of dreams.  
  
**  
Rogue usually couldn't wait to get out of school, even on a Monday with the entire week ahead of her, she wanted to delay her return home (?) as long as possible. The last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place, and she was damned if she knew what she was going to do about it.  
  
Kitty and Scott were having the same dreams. If Kitty's mind was being controlled...  
  
_Now, wait a minute,_ a voice inside her spoke up. _You don't know that for sure!_  
  
_Shut it,_ she instructed the voice. _It's as plain as can be._ Anyway, did that mean the same thing was happening to Scott?  
  
Did she even need to ask that question?  
  
Alex fell into step beside her. Are you stalking me? she almost yelled.  
  
  
  
She realized how nasty she'd sounded. It's okay. I've got a lot of stuff to deal with right now.  
  
Feel like going for a walk?  
  
She was amazed that he'd even asked her, after the way she'd ended up acting on their date, but she'd do anything not to have to go back.   
  
They made a left at the corner and turned onto a shaded, more private street. After a characteristically long silence, she said, I'm sorry again.  
  
My fault, Alex said quickly. I should have known you weren't much of a people person.  
  
It's not that. I do like you. Or at least I think I do. She couldn't look at him as she talked. And it's just not one thing that's wrong. It's a few, most of which have to do with me, some of which have to do with... She caught herself just in time. With other people.  
  
I'm all ears.  
  
Interesting choice of words, for a mutant. And that's the first thing.  
  
Alex looked confused. But you're one, too.  
  
That's the point. Most guys who seek out girls are looking for the, um, physical part of it as well as everything else. And you know I can't give that.  
  
Doesn't matter. If it did, I wouldn't even have asked you.  
  
You're serious? Rogue asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
Completely. What's the second thing?  
  
She had to pause again before she could bring it up. When you asked me out, and then again later, you kept talking about pretending we were normal. I don't think I can do that. I could try, but I don't think it would work very well. I've been pretending for what feels like forever, and I'm pretty sick of it. What am I doing? Why am I making this so hard. He's nice. He's cute. And he wants to be with me. Maybe that's the most important part. He wants to be with me even if he can't touch me.   
  
He looked confused again, then lost in thought. After a moment, Okay. No more pretending.  
  
So, is that it? she asked. We're, you know, together?  
  
I guess so. Are you going to the dance on Friday?  
  
I'm not sure any of us will be allowed to go. The professor's on Evil Presence Watch. At the mention of Xavier, her spirits plummeted again as she was brought back to her previous problem. And if her new suspicions proved as true as her first ones, then Alex was involved, too. _I will tell him,_ she promised herself. _As soon as I know everything, and can make sure that neither of us will get hurt._  
  



	13. Shades of Grey

2evolutionfic12

Chapter 12: Shades of Grey  
  
Jean paused in the doorway to Sara's room. Can I talk to you?  
  
Sara sighed. Something must be wrong if Ms. Perfect wanted to talk to her.  
  
Jean sat down on the bed. Kitty hasn't had any more nightmares, has she?  
  
Not that I know of, and I think I'd know. Sara winced. I wish that didn't keep happening to me.  
  
You didn't see anything that might help us figure out who's been tampering with her mind, did you?  
  
Not a thing. I hope she's going to be okay, though. Except is that really true? Sara pushed the thought down to where she wouldn't even have to acknowledge it herself, much less let anyone else hear it.  
  
The two of you are getting close, aren't you? Jean asked with a smile.  
  
Are you surprised?  
  
I don't remember you ever being the type who made friends easily.  
  
_Right. That was always you -- popular and talented. A doormat, in other words, always agreeing with what everyone said, going along with the crowd, using your talents to find out exactly what she could say or do to make people like you... _Sara tried to stop the bitter thoughts, but they just kept coming. That wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about, was it? she asked.  
  
Another smile. This girl needed to give her mouth a rest. Who's the telepath around here, me or you?  
  
You. If memory serves me, Sara added pointedly. So what _is_ it?  
  
You're not happy here, are you? Jean asked. Before she could get a reply, she kept talking. I've noticed it. The professor's noticed it. Even the others have noticed a little. I know you came here to learn to control what you can do, and to fix things between us, but you're not exactly making either of those things easy.  
  
How so?  
  
The professor has offered to help you explore your powers, but you seem to really hate that idea. Is it just because you don't like him?  
  
I don't know. And as for the other thing... _Here goes._ You're not making it easy, either. You act like you won't want anything to do with me unless I decide to join the X-men. If being a mutant has changed you that much... if that's what this place does to people... then I guess I don't want to stay here.  
  
The smile turned into an expression of dismay. Sara, nobody's trying to control you here, Jean said as if the very idea was shocking.  
  
Sara had serious doubts about that, but she decided to let it go and continue. Back home, the parents were treating me like something you'd scrape off your shoe, and I guess I deserved it, in a way. I haven't had a good thing to say about mutants since you left home. I guess I was trying to shock Mom and Dad, or maybe to show that family ties don't mean anything. Now that I think about it, I don't think I meant most of the stuff I said.  
  
And now I come here, and you're the one everybody likes, and I'm just the other Grey sister again. I have to either try to upstage you or rebel against everything just to get noticed. Nothing's changed.  
  
Jean seemed taken aback by this sudden rush of words, and it was actually the first time Sara had ever seen her speechless. Things are never going to change unless you change them yourself, she said finally. And you've learned from your mistakes. That's the first step.  
  
You sound like -- Sara began.  
  
Xavier, right? I guess I kind of do. Jean laughed. But this is me. Honest. So, are you going or staying?  
  
Sara thought about it. Staying, I guess. For the time being. After all, if nothing else, she had friends here. Kitty, for instance. And Rogue. She sighed. _Figures that our first heart-to-heart talk since I was nine would be too corny for words._  
  
You get used to the corniness of this place after a while, Jean told her. And you were ten, not nine. You wanted advice on how to get Niles Grenville to notice you.  
  
And you told me to write a love poem and read it aloud during recess. He laughed in my face and told the whole class. This time they both laughed. _Too corny for words,_ she thought again. _ I guess I will get used to it after a while. And maybe it won't be so bad.   
_   
**  
  
In the hallway the next day.  
  
Hey-Sara. Remember me?  
  
She smiled at him. Hi, Pietro.  
  
Hey-you-finally-got-it-right! So, have the X-Geeks converted you yet?  
  
I have a sneaking suspicion that they're well on their way, she said regretfully.  
  
Does the very sight of me disgust you?  
  
Not yet.  
  
Do you feel like going to the dance with me? he asked, abruptly even for him.  
  
Most of the boys back home had been more fearful of her than interested. She literally did not know what to say to this. _So I'm patching things up with Jean and actually dealing with myself instead of running. That doesn't mean I'm going to let them tell me who to hang out with._ Sure. Why not? 


	14. I Won't Fear Love

2evolutionfic13

Disclaimer: I don't own the song; it belongs to Sarah McLachlan. Are we clear on that?  
  
Chapter 13: I Won't Fear Love  
  
At my old school, if you went to a dance by yourself, you were a total loser, Kitty sighed. I can't believe that Rogue, of all people, has a date to this thing.  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows. And just what's that supposed to mean?  
  
I think it's totally cool that you and Alex like each other. But you have to admit, it's kind of weird. I mean, how are you even going to do it?  
  
Same like Jean and Scott, only without the touching, Rogue said bluntly. Or the mind control.  
  
What, you think Jean's controlling Scott's mind? Kitty asked, confused.  
  
She decided that she'd had enough of being cryptic for one evening. At least you and Sara will get to be losers together.  
  
Sara grinned smugly. I wouldn't be so sure.  
  
The other two girls turned on her. Are you, like, going to tell us who it is? Kitty demanded. It's not Kurt, is it?  
  
Sara shook her head.  
  
Is it Evan? Rogue guessed.  
  
It's nobody who lives here. He's meeting me at school.  
  
_Who is it?_ Kitty practically shrieked.  
  
I'm not telling, okay? You'll see for yourself once we get there. She didn't mean to drive them crazy, but she had a feeling that Kitty, at least, would run to Xavier the second after Pietro's name was out of Sara's mouth.  
  
Are we ready to go? came Scott's voice. He stood in the doorway, Jean clinging to his arm. She looked stunning as usual in her slinky blue dress.  
  
Alex stepped into the room to get a closer look at Rogue. She had finally surrendered to wearing a red short-sleeved shirt along with her black pants and gloves. She had applied a thicker coat of black eyeliner than usual. You look great, Alex said appreciatively.  
  
Thank you, kind sir. She flashed a smile.  
  
As they were walking out the door, Scott was apparently compelled to say in his best fearless-leader voice, Remember, the professor said we could go as long as we were on the alert. Keep your eyes open for anything unusual.  
  
Too late, Sara muttered, and Kitty and Rogue burst into giggles.  
  
**  
  
I thought the X-Geeks might have stopped you when they found out, said Pietro.  
  
Who says I told them? Sara asked, grinning. Why hadn't she noticed how cute he was before?  
  
Well, I was trying to get myself converted, for one thing. Sunglasses Boy was looking over my shoulder, for another. I may be liking my sister a little bit more every day, but my opinion of her taste in men is never going to change.  
  
What are they gonna do when they see us together?  
  
Let's jump over that bridge when we come to it, Sara suggested. Dance first, worry later?  
  
Sounds good to me.  
  
**  
  
Slow dancing? Rogue said skeptically. The last few numbers had all been fast and furious, the kind of music she liked.  
  
You've never done that before, have you?  
  
Not that I recall. Come on, Alex, I'm tired. Let's just watch.  
  
Come on, please?  
  
We'll look too weird, she protested.  
  
No, we won't. He drew her to her feet and put his hands on her waist. Reluctantly, she put hers on his shoulders. See? This looks okay.  
  
She nodded. Oh, I like this song, she said a minute later.  
  
Sarah McLachlan? Alex wrinkled his nose. She's not bad, but this kind of music doesn't really seem your type.  
  
Yeah, but I can relate to this song. She risked a look into his eyes. Especially now. Listen.  
  
_All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
It's my mouth that pushes out this breath_  
  
Look over there. Rogue pointed. Fourth time this evening that Lance has tried to talk to Kitty.  
  
Kind of desperate, isn't he? Alex commented.  
  
They have sort of a history. You never heard about that?  
  
He wasn't big on talking about stuff that's happened to him. Kind of like some other people I could mention.  
  
I never really had anyone to say it to before.  
  
You owe me the full story, he said. Nothing but the truth.  
  
She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. That's a promise.  
  
_And if I shed a tear, I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
And if I feel a rage, I won't deny it  
I won't fear love_  
  
_Companion to our demons  
They will dance, and we will play  
With chairs, candles, and clothes  
Making darkness in the day  
It will be easy to look in or out  
Upstream or down  
Without a thought_  
  
She noticed Sara and Pietro dancing together in a corner, but refused to point it out. Part of her was whispering, I should have known, but otherwise she was now officially lost in the moment.  
  
_Peace in the struggle to find peace  
Comfort all the way to comfort._  
  
Awkwardly at first, Alex pulled her closer, until her head was resting on her shoulder. she warned.  
  
  
  
She liked him so much. Oh, hell -- why was she even pretending it was just He had been practically the only person who refused to keep a distance even when she didn't want to admit that she no longer really wanted that. To the others, she was a teammate, an asset, something they had to watch to make sure they didn't lose. To him, she was an actual person.  
  
Rogue decided she would give him nothing but the truth, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the whole truth. It was just part of who she was -- needing to keep secrets. And he'd want to rush in to help Scott without considering the consequences. That wouldn't be smart. She would wait a little longer. What did she have to lose?  
  
What, besides everything?  
  
_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love_  
  
She lifted her face again. Alex, we said we weren't going to pretend anymore, right?  
  
Seems like a good plan to me.  
  
And that means that if there was something wrong, you'd want me to tell you, right? she went on.  
  
He drew back from her a little. Rogue, what's wrong?  
  
Do you mind if we go somewhere else so I can tell you this?  
  
They moved past the swaying couples and into the hall. Okay. Now, tell me what's going on.  
  
It's not exactly about me, she explained. Well, maybe. It's about that history between Kitty and Lance that I mentioned. And about Scott. If I'm right, it kind of involves everybody. She took a deep breath and started from the beginning.


	15. The Bubble Bursts

2evolutionfic14

Chapter 14: The Bubble Bursts  
  
Sara had to admit, she was having the time of her life. Staying clear of Jean and Scott, who were intertwined at all times, was a small price to pay for being able to dance with Pietro the white-haired hottie. She had no idea when she'd fallen for him. It had just sort of happened.  
  
So, where'd you come from, anyway? he was asking her.  
  
A small town you've never heard of.  
  
The mystery woman is probably correct. I'm not much of a world traveller. Other worlds, however, are a different story.  
  
She tossed her hair. It was so great to have someone with whom she didn't have to lie about who she was or what she wanted. Tell me more.  
  
**  
  
To her credit, Rogue managed to get through the whole story without bursting into tears. When she looked up to see Alex giving her a strange look, she knew that those tears would have been in vain anyway. You don't believe me, she stated. That's why you're looking at me like that. It figures.  
  
I want to believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me. But it just seems too wild. I mean, why would the professor take over anyone's mind? I didn't even know he could do that.  
  
Oh, he definitely can, Rogue said grimly. And he keeps up this whole charade about how he only does it for the greater good. But then he decides what the greater good is. Can't you see where it would include keeping two of his greatest disciples on his side?  
  
  
  
Listen to me. I know for a fact that Kitty loved Lance. Before, she always pretended to be ditzy and cheerful, but when she was with him... She shook her head. It was the only time she was really happy. I saw it. And when the others brought her back, wham! Rogue clapped her hands. She went right back to the way she was.  
  
And you think Xavier was responsible. Alex still sounded doubtful. I think you're just being paranoid.  
  
I thought so too. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. But if I'm right, Kitty could be in big trouble. Scott, too.  
  
This caused Alex to turn and face her. he repeated, as if he had never heard the name before.  
  
Remember how he was all set to rebel, when you guys first found each other again?  
  
Yeah, but...  
  
And after it was over, he was all, Professor, I know I made some bad decisions.' That's not the first time something like this has happened. Scott's been unhappy with Xavier's ideas before, but he always changes his mind sooner or later... or someone changes it for him. Her eyes were dark and serious. I've been holding out with the hope that you haven't been converted yet, that you're not so far gone that you can't believe this. But you have to try. For my sake. For Scott's sake.  
  
As always, it took him a moment to think about this. I can't believe I was even considering not listening to you. Of course I'll help you. She gave a relieved sigh. And Rogue? he added.  
  
  
  
Thanks for telling me the truth. He paused. I really wish I could kiss you now.  
  
I know, sugah, she said. Me, too.  
  
**  
  
Kitty, despite herself, was having a fairly good time. She had danced with three guys already, including Theo, the very cute drummer. And she had managed to stave off advances from the less appetizing members of the male species.  
  
She was cooling off at the refreshment table (the punch both looked and tasted like colored water, but she had been incredibly thirsty) when she heard someone speak up from behind her. She turned to face an all-to-familiar figure. Lance, what do you want?  
  
To ask you to dance, what else?  
  
Why would you, like, be interested in me? she snapped. Going to try to kill me again if I refuse you?  
  
Lance looked like he would have dearly loved to bring the gym down around their ears just then, but he managed to restrained himself. What he did say was, You can't stay under his control forever.  
  
Oh, please. For the last time, I have not been brainwashed, she said wearily. I'm staying with the X-men because I want to, and because it's the right thing to do.  
  
Says who? And you had better not say Xavier.  
  
What if I do? she returned, and walked away. _ I can't believe he'd even think about talking to me after all he's done. I almost let myself get tricked again. But he'll never change. The professor was right. He's always right..._  
  
**  
  
Xavier had said to be alert, but right now, Jean didn't give a damn. She was out with Scott, she was dancing with him, and she was happy. Evil presences could wait.  
  
Look at Lance, harrassing Kitty like that, Scott said, disgusted. Can't he take a hint?  
  
If I didn't know better, Jean murmured, I'd say he actually did care for her.  
  
But you do know better. And so does Kitty.  
  
I talked to Sara, you know. She's staying with us, at least for the time being.  
  
Good. You must be happy that she's finally come around.  
  
You said it.. And then for a long time, neither of them said anything at all.   
  
Presently, Jean heard a familiar voice in her head. I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is important, Xavier told her.  
  
What? What's important?  
  
I've found out who's been tampering with Scott's and Kitty's minds.  
  
A/N: Three guesses who Xavier is going to blame, and the first two don't count. Anyway, please review!  
  



	16. Reckoning

2evolutionfic15

Chapter 15: Reckoning  
  
Sara burst out. You have got to be kidding me.  
  
The X-men were assembled in the front room, all having received the mental call from Xavier, who looked almost pleased with himself. Jean's lovely face was contorted into an expression of shock, and the others bore similar facial reactions to the professor's news. Rogue, on the other hand, looked mad enough to spit.  
  
Don't even try to lie anymore, Sara, said Xavier. You influenced Scott's and Kitty's minds through their dreams, as a way of turning them against me.  
  
Why the hell would I do that?  
  
Cyclops is our leader, Xavier said calmly. The others would follow where he led. And Shadowcat's resolve was already weak due to the Brotherhood's manipulation.  
  
_He's using their codenames. Not a good sign._ That's not what I meant and you know it, Sara said, fighting to control her temper... before someone else controlled it for her. Why would I want to control anybody? Kitty's my friend. Sara could sense where this was going. You don't think that I was sent by the Brotherhood, do you?  
  
It's certainly possible, Xavier agreed.  
  
No, it's not! I swear, I didn't come here to hurt any of you! She looked around the room, at Evan, Kurt, Stom, Logan, Scott, Jean... Kitty, you believe me, right?  
  
Kitty looked certifiedly troubled. I... trusted you, she said hesitantly. I still trust you.  
  
You trusted Lance, too, Kurt pointed out.  
  
But I knew where Lance came from. Even Kitty looked like she was weakening, though.  
  
Is that not evidence enough? Xavier asked. None of us had any idea of Sara's origins. Except Jean, of course, and even she didn't know the whole story.  
  
Jean nodded, then turned to Sara. I really thought you'd changed.  
  
I don't believe this!  
  
If you refuse to undo what you have done to my X-men, then you will have to leave us.  
  
_Why do you keep calling them that? They're not _yours._ They're not your property, you slimy, smooth-talking stuffed shirt, and neither am I._ For the last time, I didn't do anything, she said through clenched teeth. But even with that in mind, I'd rather be kicked out and forced to live on my own than stay here with people who throw me out like a defective toy when I don't stay in my packaging or work the way I'm supposed to. She stole one last look at her so-called friends, but none of them spoke up. And even when she did hear Rogue call out, Sara, wait! as Sara stormed out of the room, she ignored it. Why was Rogue even trying? She was no match for the hive-mind that Xavier had set up.  
  
And it had really looked like things were going right for once. Sara had reconciled with Jean, found some friends, discovered a possible love interest, and even made her peace with those stupid powers of hers. When something sounded too good to be true, it probably was. She should have remembered that.  
  
**  
  
What was that all about? Rogue snapped.  
  
Xavier stared back at her. What do you mean?  
  
Why are you kicking Sara out? She didn't do anything.  
  
Rogue, I understand that Sara was your friend.  
  
But no one goes against the X-men! Scott finished. There was a babble of agreement.  
  
Will you listen to yourself? Alex demanded. There's someone here controlling the X-men, but it sure as hell isn't Sara.  
  
What do you mean by that? Scott asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
Rogue glanced around the room once more.If none of you will even admit it to yourselves, and if you -- this to Xavier -- won't own up, then I'll say it myself. You brainwashed Kitty into hating Lance when you rescued' her that time.  
  
Astonishment registered on every face. You're mental! said Evan. The professor wouldn't do that!  
  
He would, and he did. She didn't want to bring up Scott right now, but he looked like he knew what was going on anyway, because in a moment, he was gone as fast as Sara had been.  
  
Rogue, I don't know what you may think, but I'm shocked that after all this time, you would choose to hold these suspicions. After all, we were the ones who took you in... He babbled on about the greater good, the sacrifices that came with being part of a team, and so on. Rogue would have tuned him out if she hadn't felt a distinctly odd sensation inside her head as he spoke, almost like someone was sifting through her thoughts.  
  
Panic seized her.  
  
She dug her nails into her palms, willing him to stop. The others didn't even notice, and the strange probing sensation continued. Rogue knew that there was no way she'd be able to fight, even though she knew she had to...  
  
You are one of us, Rogue, Xavier was saying. You must remember that.  
  
She lowered her eyes. Yes, Professor. 


	17. An End To The Silence

2evolutionfic16

A/N: I finally saw the first episode of season 2 -- yay! Not only did it confirm my theory that Xavier is the biggest buttmunch of all time, but it was perfectly obvious that he was controlling Cyke's mind -- something I've always suspected. So, here we have a fair amount of Scott angst. I never expected myself to feel sorry for him, but fanfiction is full of little surprises.   
  
Chapter 16: An End To The Silence  
  
Just outside the door, Alex caught up with Rogue. I can't believe you let him get away with that!  
  
Rogue blinked. Get away with what? Seeing Alex's stricken expression, she shook her head. Chill, I'm okay. I had to fake him out, even though I don't know how long that's gonna last. She grabbed his hand. Come on, we still have one more person to talk to.  
  
**  
  
Rogue moved to block the door. Uh-uh. You're not leaving this room until I hear the whole story.  
  
The less people know, the better. Scott's eyes, or rather his sunglasses, were downcast.  
  
I already know most of it anyway. Or at least I strongly suspected. Now I need to hear it from you.  
  
Now he turned to look at her. You... knew?  
  
She was never messing with your mind, Scott. Xavier is, and he's been doing it for God only knows how long. Am I right?  
  
Rogue --  
  
Am I right? she repeated firmly.  
  
  
  
Okay, let's hear the rest of it.  
  
He shook his head. It's more than what he did to Kitty. All he really does is correct' me when he thinks I've made a bad decision. He's not keeping tabs on me all the time, and sometimes I can fight him. Like now. He went on to describe how these were the most horrible times, when his thoughts and emotions were his own again, and he knew it, but he also knew that Xavier could take the reins again at any moment... especially if he thought that Scott was trying to escape.   
  
Alex clenched his fists and muttered something about taking that mind-crawler down, as well as some other words that made even Rogue wince.  
  
Scott heard him. There's nothing that any of you can do. I wish there was. But you don't even understand how powerful he is. And now that you know, I think you should get out of here. The truth isn't really popular in this place, in case you haven't figured that out. Most of us pretend just to get by.  
  
Rogue held up her hands. Whoa, whoa. I'm not buying this. I've tried pretending, and I've decided that I don't like it all that much. She smiled at Alex. And anyway, didn't you once tell us... hmmm, wasn't it something like, X-men don't run away from a fight?' Ring a bell? She sounded really angry now. Is this Scott I'm hearing?  
  
He gave a sad smile. Right now, it is. Later... who knows?  
  
And that's why I can't leave. Even ignoring the fact that I have nowhere else to go, I can't just abandon all of you. Rogue couldn't believe what she was saying, but no matter how hard she tried to deny it, it was true. This was a strange, perhaps twisted family run by an interfering control freak, but they were the only family she had, and there was no way she felt right about leaving them. Especially not now.  
  
You're really planning to stay and fight him? Scott sounded incredulous.  
  
I don't have a choice.  
  
he said reluctantly. Then I have a couple of things to say to you, while I'm still myself.  
  
  
  
One: Don't tell Jean any of this.  
  
But couldn't she try to help? Alex asked.  
  
That's what I'm afraid of. She'll want to confront Xavier, or go inside my head and try to fix it herself, and I don't want her getting hurt.  
  
Rogue seemed satisfied by this. Okay. Can I tell Kitty?  
  
She's part of this too, right? Okay, second thing. Rogue, you're staying, but I want Alex to get out of here.  
  
She gasped.   
  
Alex echoed, moving closer to her.  
  
I know you guys are together now, but he's just another tool Xavier is going to try to use as a way of keeping me under control.  
  
Listen, man, Alex said, sounding irritated and scared at the same time. Didn't you say that nothing was ever going to split us up again?  
  
Is this Quote-Scott's-Lines-To-Make-Him-Feel-Even-Worse Day or something?  
  
Doesn't matter. We agreed that nothing was going to split us up. That includes old cue-ball back there. I'm not afraid of him.  
  
Well, you should be, Scott returned. Not for yourself, maybe, but for me and Rogue. It'll be a lot safer this way. Alex continued to glare at him. Do you believe me?  
  
Yeah. But that doesn't mean I like leaving you any more than she would.  
  
said Scott. Could you leave me alone now? I'm not sure how much longer...  
  
Rogue hung back for a moment and stared him directly in the face. You know that we're going to help you. Any way we can. Hold on, okay?  
  
I know. He looked like he was struggling just to get the words out -- which, in fact, he probably was. Be our angel, Kate.   
  
Rogue didn't want him to see how badly she wanted to burst into tears. Instead, she followed Alex into the hall, outside, and across the lawn to her favorite bench. There, she leaned against him, no longer fearful of the closeness. I can't believe you're actually doing this, she said. It's what's best, though.  
  
For the first time in what either of us laughingly call our lives, we've been able to trust and care about people, and I know I'm not going to let someone like Xavier take that away from me. He shook his head. I must be crazy to do this... and I don't just mean crazy in love with you.  
  
Are you? she asked, hardly daring to believe it. In love, I mean?  
  
He looked at her and then nodded.  
  
I guess it would be totally unlike me to cry right now.  
  
Remember what we said, right? No more pretending.   
  
So she closed her eyes and let the tears fall slowly but freely. I'll tell you everything that happens, and when things are finally okay here --  
  
_If_ they are.  
  
_When_ they are, she said emphatically, I'll be right here. We all will.  
  
Unified, together, because you are the X-men? Alex asked with a smile.  
  
Something like that. This was when she started to cry for real, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He didn't even try to deny the fact that he was crying, too, and they stayed like that for a long time, not speaking.   
  



	18. Darkness Into Day

2evolutionfic18 

A/N: This is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed Part 2 of my saga, and please read the author's note at the end.  
  
Chapter 17: Darkness Into Day  
  
Tuesday 9/16  
  
_I never took myself for the diary sort of person. That's more Kitty's department. But someone has to keep a record of The Lives And Times Of A Group Of Mutant Rebels. If a is really what you can call us. Alex is leaving, and Scott... most of the time, he can barely even think for himself.  
  
So. What are those circumstances, you might ask? It's as simple as this: Professor Xavier, who took all of us in and has been teaching us to help people and to survive, is actually a mind-controlling hypocrite who can't stand that anyone could ever think he's wrong. If someone stands up to him, he either turns them away or changes their minds -- literally.   
  
Most of the X-men are totally oblivious to this fact, but I have managed to see through it. I guess I was just lucky. Or maybe it was my Past Connection to the Brotherhood. Alex is going back to Hawaii under orders from Scott, who's going to try to help us out in the rare moments when his mind is his own.  
  
And what are all of us doing? Right now, we're just trying not to be converted. And to help the others -- if we can get any of them to listen. And all this has to be done behind Xavier's back, which, if you know him, is not as easy as it sounds._  
  
**  
  
Thursday 9/18  
  
_Alex is gone. Scott and I were the last ones to say goodbye to him, and I have to admit that I cried. As if I haven't been doing that a lot lately. He never did say that he loved me, and I never said it to him. I like to think it's one of those things that goes without saying.  
  
Even though we've only been together for a couple of weeks, for a long time before that, he was the only person I felt like I could talk to, the only one who understood that life was hard and sometimes, you didn't have a choice. The others had this fixed image of me, one that didn't involve making connections or having friends, much less falling in love.  
  
I really don't know how having Alex leave is going to help, and normally I wouldn't automatically trust Scott's judgment. But I know that it really was Scott doing the judging, so maybe it's okay. It doesn't stop me from missing Alex, though. Now we're separated because of this stupid rebellion, just like Lance and Kitty, even though we don't have to pretend to hate each other.  
  
And I thought that when I finally told Alex what I suspected, the hiding and pretending would be over. Shows how much I know, doesn't it?  
_  
**  
  
Friday 9/19  
  
_You'll never guess! Scott is actually ticked off at something Xavier said. It started when he got in trouble for using his eye-beams to stop a car crash. Xavier's into the whole don't use your powers in front of ordinary people; they're not ready to know that mutants exist thing, which, if you ask me, is a load of crap. First he says that he wants people to respect mutants, and then he says that they're not even allowed to know what we are. He can't have it both ways.  
  
Anyway, Scott said the same thing, though not in so many words, and got shot down, of course. When he passed me on the way out, he said, I tried.  
  
I know, I said, knowing that this could qualify as temporary sanity. I hope it lasts.  
  
I'm going to the soccer game tonight. I hate sports, but we all have to be there to support Jean and everything. I've lived through worse.  
_  
**  
  
_Oh my God I can't believe it. We must never use our powers against ordinary people, you said. We need to respect them in order to earn their respect in return, and let them get used to our presence, you said. And then you sit there and pretend that it was what Lance said, not the fire in the stadium, that caused them to panic. And you pretend that you have EVERY RIGHT to decide what they can remember, just because they don't have powers. How dare you?   
  
My fault. It's my fault. It couldn't be anything else. I could have spoken up, screamed for him not to, drained him of all his power so he'd never be able to use it to hurt another person again.   
  
But I know what happens to people who go against him, what happened to Scott when he suggested for one minute that ordinary people deserve the same chance they're supposed to give us. When he suggested that Xavier might be wrong. He changed his mind later, of course. Scott, I'm so sorry. Alex, I didn't mean for this to happen, but I don't know what to do. I said that there was no point to this, but now there is. I still don't know what we have to do next, but he can't be allowed to go on like this. None of us can.  
  
As soon as I finish writing this, I'm going to go tell Kitty everything, and we're going to decide what to do next.  
  
_***  
  
I can't believe we messed that one up, Lance muttered.  
  
No, I can't believe you messed that one up, Pietro corrected him. Telling the whole school... and with Professor Cueball right there? What were you thinking?  
  
It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.  
  
Pietro snickered. Or maybe you thought that Kitty would notice.  
  
Are you going to stop in the not-too-distant future?  
  
I don't get you, Lancey-Boy. First you say that she still wants you and you'll be able to save her. Then you say that there's no hope and she's not even worth it. Which is it?  
  
Lance didn't answer.  
  
I'm waiting.  
  
Look, that's not even important right now! Lance exploded. What's important is that we -- Pietro raised his eyebrows -- that _I_ screwed up bigtime! And that we're on our own now, and I'm in charge, and I don't have a freaking clue what to do about it! Although wasn't exactly the word he used. I don't want to deal with your stupid theories. He stood up. I'm going to bed. I'm so tired my ears are ringing.  
  
That's the phone.  
  
Lance blinked. That phone works?  
  
Guess it does.  
  
I'll get it. He blinked again. He was alone in the living room.  
  
As usual, too slow! Pietro called from the kitchen. What's up? he said into the phone. A minute later, What are you doing calling us, traitor? Going to try to get us to join your little --  
  
Is that Rogue? Lance demanded. Give me the phone.  
  
Why do you care, man?  
  
Give it! The peeling floor shook subtly.  
  
Okay, okay! Pietro handed Lance the receiver.  
  
It was Rogue, and she was talking very fast. Firstly, I could've told you that spilling the beans like that wasn't gonna do any good. But I won't say anything more, 'cause there's someone else here who wants to talk to you. He could almost hear the grin in her voice. Someone who's sorry, and really does --  
  
Rogue, when I want to say something, that means _I_ am supposed to say it! a voice snapped in the background. When Lance heard that voice, his heart stopped. He pinched himself. It hurt.  
  
It's all you, he heard Rogue say as she handed the phone over.  
  
the other voice said. Lance? Are you there.  
  
He pinched himself again. Ouch. Oh. Yeah. I'm here.  
  
Lance, it's me. And he knew that it really was. It's Kitty.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry to leave you guys hanging like that! I thought about giving this a nice, neat ending, with His Hoverosity being defeated and everyone living happily ever after, or it turning out that he was the good guy after all and everyone living happily ever after. Well, since I'm anti-Xavier by nature, I don't think the second one would have worked too well, and as for the first... maybe I felt it had to jibe with the second season, or maybe I just have a soft spot in my heart for trilogies. But more than anything, I just didn't feel right, providing a nice, neat ending.  
  
Will there be more? Yes, and soon. But it depends on whether you guys give a rat's arse about continuity and accuracy. After all, this is a story where Charles Xavier is evil. Somehow, I don't think it's against the law to take a few more liberties with the, um, facts. But it all depends on what you think.  
  
And finally, all of you, thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
  



End file.
